Unknown Magic
by Geeks Unite
Summary: “We’re lost!” Skye moaned, dragging her feet along the forest floor. It was cold, wet, and stinky. Sure Backpacking around England seemed like a good idea at the time.
1. Oops, We're Lost

"We're lost!" Skye moaned, dragging her feet along the forest floor. It was cold, wet, and stinky, and Skye and her friend Lissa were lost. It had seemed cool enough, them going backpacking for their Summer holiday. But as it was, as soon as they got into England, they seemed to be perpetually going astray.

"I know!" Lissa replied, wiping her mouse brown hair out of her glasses. "And I really need to pee!"

"Me too!" Skye responded, jumping up and down, waving her hands in the air. "I mean, I would have gone in the bushes again, but that whole Poison Ivy thing has left me scarred for life."

It was then that a giant spider jumped out from the bushes. It's hairy body and large pincers were enough to make anyone scream. That was really the only reason that Lissa did so, but she wasn't so sure of Skye.

"Holy shit! There is a really freaking big spider right behind you," Lissa said, a look of terror on her pretty face. She pointed a shaking finger to the bushes behind the still jumping Skye.

"Oh, ha ham," Skye said sarcastically, no longer jumping. "The last time you said that there was a creature behind me, which was a large camel, I turned around and you tackled me. Just so you know, that was a lesbian moment if I was ever in one."

"N-no!" Lissa said, her hand shaking even more. "There really is a big spider behind you! With a big hairy pe-head and big eyes. It looks like it wants to grab you with it's pincers."

"Yea, right, and I am Osama Bin Laid-none."

Despite the large, horny looking Iraq-nid, (A/N. Do you get it? haha! ok, nvm.) behind her friend, Lissa jumped backwards and said in a large stage whisper, "Oh, my god! And here I was, thinking that you were just my friend. How could you?!"

Before Skye could reply with a bitingly witty response, a scary looking man with a lantern (even though it was daylight), a long coat and a ugly cat perched atop his head came barreling out from a bush to Lissa's right. He had a nasty grin on his face, and in his creepy voice, he said, "Two student out of class in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore'll want to hear about this, no doubt."

He then proceeded to grasp Lissa's and Skye's wrist, looking like the giant spider was nothing. But before he could get any farther than a couple steps, Lissa used her handy dandy karate chop, and said, "Off with you, you mad pervert!"

The mad man looked very put out, and glared at Lissa, holding his wanker, having missed his head by a long shot, and hitting his Mr. Happy instead. It was times like these that Lissa was very upset that she was short.

"Run from the mad man!" Skye yelled, racing off, not checking to see if her loyal friend was behind her. As it was, Lissa managed to keep up, and they barreled through the forest at top speed. As they passed a lake, a giant tentacle shot up from it's mirky depths, and Skye was reminded of her ex-boyfriend Tom.

But before she could say such things to the panting Lissa, they came across a large field, surrounded by a wooden in every other place then where the two ran in. They both came to a mad halt, as they looked around and saw people flying around on broomsticks.

"What the Fuck, is that?!" Lissa yelled, pointing up to the men on broom sticks.

"....memememble........numbuerd." Words seemed to fail Skye as she too pointed towards the sky. But not for long, for not seconds later, she cried, "HOT GUY!"

Lissa could only nod her head in approval as she saw a handsome young man with brown eyes and curly brown hair.

"Whoa who is that?" she cried, dropping her hand.

"Like I would know?" Skye relied, looking at Lissa like she was insane, and didn't notice the people flying.

By that time, the screaming of the insane girls had attracted the attention of everybody. Looking around, the girls realized that there were more people in stands there than who were flying in the air.

Everything had gone silent, until.

...

"Uh.....HI EVERYONE!" Skye screamed, and waved. "We were just backpacking around, and we kind of got lost, and then we were attacked by this crazy guy with a cat on his head, so we ran, and then we were here, and we saw you all with really big broomsticks, and you were flying on them, and we got kind of scared." she said it all in one huge run-on sentence. She finished it all by saying, "Right Lissa?"

Lissa who wasn't really paying attention and staring at the hot brown haired, uh dude, said, "Nice. Hot. Guy."

But instead of paying attention to what Lissa replied to her question, Skye was staring at a silver haired boy clad all in green. He was holding a broom that looked a lot more expensive than the others (save for a small, skinny boy with jet black hail and green eyes), and looking at Skye and Lissa with a small, appreciative smirk.

Skye leaned over to Lissa, probably to say something to her about the cure blonde bombshell, but was cut off when a tall man with a long beard and even longer robe, strode towards them, with a look of pure anger and surprise on his face. He opened his mouth, and yelled to them, "Follow me!" He then strode off, periodically looking to make sure that they were indeed, following his orders.

But, as it was, they were _not _following him, instead, they were looking at the cute guys in front of them, making eyes with them. They might not have even moved, had it not been for two things. One being the old man with the beard, and the other being a cute red head with shining green eyes.

They were both moving swiftly towards them, their longs robes swooshing around their feet. The only difference between them was their age, for they were both looking rather pompous and very put out, and were both obviously heads of very high importance.

Once the old man got towards them, he glared down at the much shorter girls and pointed a finger in the direction of a huge castle in the distance. It was only now that they were noticing the large stone building with the many turrets and large towers.

Lissa and Skye looked at each other, nodded, and then strode towards the castle, wanting to make sure that it really was what they thought it was, and not just a fabrication. Just as they were leaving, the cute red head yelled, "The Quidditch game is canceled for today. Return to your respective houses immediately!" There were many groans at this, yet everyone in the stands made their way towards the very castle that the two girls were half way to.

And, with the thundering noise of hundreds of feet on soft grass, both girls had the notion that their lives would never be the same.

And they would soon find out that they were correct.


	2. Changing Room Secrets

Gryffindor Changing Room

"Damn those two girls to Hell!" Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Wood exclaimed, pacing up and down the room. His normally neat brown hair was disheveled, and his brown eyes were popping out of its sockets, giving him a slightly mad look.

Meanwhile, all o his teammates stood watching him, most with keen or frightened looks.

One of the Beaters, George Weasley, a tall red head, spoke up. "Actually, Oliver," he said, a smile on his face. "The one with the blonde hair had nice knockers."

"Right you are!" Fred, his twin, responded. "And a nice ass too."

As they said this, the three Chasers shook their heads angrily at them, muttering dark things under their breaths about woman's rights. Finally, the most outgoing of the three, Katie Bell, stood up from the bench that she was sitting on, and demanded, "So, is that all you like in a girl? As long as they have a nice body, you'll consider them romantically?"

"Now hold on just a minute, Missy," Fred said, putting his hands in front of his face. "I never said-"

But they never got to hear what he never said, for a very put out Oliver stomped his foot hard on the ground, and glared at all of them in turn. Katie, George and Fred all went to their respectable seats as their captain boldly declared, "Let's not forget who the enemy is here!"

As everyone regarded him in a stunned silence, the smallest of them all, The Boy Wonder, Harry Potter, still sitting, asked bluntly, "The enemy, Oliver? Walking into a game you knew nothing about when you were lost helps constitute as being the enemy?"

Oliver had the right to look uncomfortable as those famous green eyes regarded him with such sarcasm as his words rolled off his tongue. But that was over soon enough, for Oliver gained back his bravado and said with renewed confidence, "Yes. Of course that makes them the enemy."

All of his teammates shook their heads sadly at their fierce and headstrong captain, before shaking their heads and walking out to the showers, leaving behind them a once again muttering Oliver.

Slytherin Changing Room

Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch team captain, paced around heir changing room, muttering dark things and taking a leaf out of his mortal enemy, Oliver Wood's, book. Finally, he stopped, and said, spittle flaying out of his mouth, "I cannot believe they cancelled Quidditch just because of a couple of Muggles. Couldn't they have just given them memory charms and chucked them out the door way?"

His Seeker, Harry Potter's foe, Draco Malfoy, stared blankly into space, still clad in his green robes. He came out of his stupor long enough to answer his captain with a noncommittal, "Dunno."

Marcus, though, seemed to think that this answer was good enough, for he continued pacing and started raving all over again. "I mean, come on! We were so close to winning!"

One of his Quidditch players, a Beater with tawny blonde hair and bucked teeth said stupidly, "No we weren't. We all know that Potter would have gotten the Snich in no time. Ah…." He drifted off, noting the look that Flint was giving him.

"Shut up!" Roared Marcus, angrier now than he was before. "What do you think, Malfoy?" He inquired. "You've been awful quiet."

Draco, still lost in his thoughts, asked, "Hmm?" He looked up. "Oh, well, that one with the hair, like a veela." He must have thought that they were talking about the girls still, and not the game for all of the information that he gave.

But Marcus, being the dumb brute that he was, shook his head and retorted, "I don't know. That other one had real big knockers."

One of the Chasers, and hunched-backed brunette said with a malicious smile, "Yea. And a nice ass too." Totally unaware that he was repeating that same conversation that the Weasley twins had, he turned to Draco and asked, "Hey Draco, who do you think has a better ass?"

The other Beater, a gruesome looking boy with greasy hair said, even though he was not Draco, "Well, the only ass I saw was the brownish haired one's, and from what I saw, it was nice." He thought for a long moment. "The other's hair was too long."

Once again, noting that Draco wasn't saying much, Marcus snapped his fingers rudely under Draco's nose and demanded, "Hey, Malfoy! You alive in there?"

Draco looked under his pointed nose to the fat fingers placed there, and said loudly, "DAMN POTTER!"

In return, Flint looked hard at Draco, and said slowly, as if he didn't believe him, "Right. Well then-"

But Draco cut him off by pushing off of the bench he was sitting on, and declared to the six other players, "You guys all suck. I'm going to bed."

Marcus seemed unperturbed by this, and only nodded his head towards Draco before saying simply, "Ok."

Draco looked at him oddly before leaving with his head full of his own thoughts. He was not gone long before the conversation heated up again.

"Stupid Dumbledore!" Marcus said moodily, resuming his pacing.

One of the Chasers was staring into space, all the while saying, "Her eyes. Like beautiful jew-"

A Beater grunted disgustedly at his attempt at poetry, and declared for all to hear. "Stupid Muggles."

Yea," another said, nodding his head. "I hate Muggles."

In front of them, Marcus stopped pacing long enough to ask hopefully, "Do you think that they will reschedule the match?"

The same Beater that said that he hated Muggles shook his head and said, "Probably not," before going off on Muggles again.

"DAMMIT!" Marcus yelled loudly again, surprising everyone that was left in the room. "I MUST WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"

The hunchback looked up at him, a slightly evil look on his face. "It's ok, dude, lighten up! We'll figure something out. Who knows," he said, smiling in a sunning fashion. "Maybe we'll dink that Hufflepuff Seeker."

And as they discussed this topic, far off in the castle, two girls were getting the shock of their lives."


	3. Is That An Ugly Pig?

As the two girls climbed the multiple stairs, they felt like they were going up a thousand steps. Their muscles underneath their jeans were hardening, and clamping so much that it hurt to walk. In front of them, the old man seemed to be muttering things under his breath, things about Muggles and something equally weird that sounded like Quidditch, while Skye and Elissa complained.

"Damn, my Homie G-string," Elissa groaned, wiping her hair out of her eyes. "You would think that they use magic or something to get to and from."

"I know," Skye said, equally annoyed. "We cannot be more out of shape than some old man. Especially considering all the _exercise _we do on our dates."

"I know!" Elissa replied. After that, there was a silence between them that lasted a few minutes, but was ruined after Elissa stopped dead in her tracks and pointed to a place in front of them.

"What?" Skye asked, placing a hand over her eyes. For a couple seconds, she couldn't see anything, but then, all of a sudden, she saw a blonde head, and her thoughts were back on that weird field and that really hot guy in the green.

"Hey, Skye, who do you think that is?"

"Well, Elissa," Skye said, still looking at the walking figure. She hadn't stopped walking, and was rapidly passing Elissa up. "I think that that is that dude who was on that field thingie with the brooms. You know, the really hot one."

Elissa had caught back up with her, but was no longer looking at the guy, but instead, was looking at Skye with a keen look. "Oh, you mean the one that was scowling at us? Like he wanted to kill us?"

"No, you idiot. I mean the tall one with the blonde head."

"Ewww! You mean the one with the hunch? God, it's like _Disney Movie of the Week_, don't cha know?"

"Yea, but they all think he's a righteous dude. And no, he was not the one with the hunch. He was the one who looked like he had a broom stick coming out of his pocket, not his hand."

"Ha, ha boner." Laughing, the two girls walked up the last steps. The man in the purple dress held the door open for them, a scowl on his face and in his bright blue eyes. "In," he said as he pointed towards the looming stone foyer. The girls obligingly did so, laughing too hard to do much different.

They went through winding corridors, and past empty rooms, finally stopping in front of two stone statues. The old man whispered something that sounded like, "Peppermint Scope," and all of a sudden, the two stones flew apart, revealing a long spiraling staircase.

"Daaaaaamn" Skye breathed.

" Did he say 'Peppermint Scope?'" Elissa asked, looking incredulously at Skye.

The two awed girls started climbing the long, winding stairs. When they had reached the top and the large stone door was opened, the two girls stared in awe at the many gadgets in the tiny room. But what captivated their attention most was the fact that there was a large red and orange bird perched on a golden rod.

"What the Hell is that?" Elissa said pointing to the bird. In return, the bird stared back, unblinkingly, it's beautiful eyes intense.

Chucking to himself, the old man replied, " That is Fawkes, he is my Phoenix."

"Great, what the hell is a Phoenix?" Elissa asked again. To her astonishment Skye, not the old man, answered.

"Phoenix's are mystical creatures that have healing properties and can carry heavy loads. They don't exist." Elissa gawked at her. " My brother's name is Phoenix remember?"

With a smile the old man said, " Right, Right. Now have a few questions for you two-"

"Hold on one cotton picken' second!" Elissa said, cutting the old man off. "I think _we _need to ask _you_ some questions," The old man looked smug as he crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. " First of all, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?!"

The old man, still leaning back in his chair, uncrossed his arms and said in a clear voice, "This, is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I," he spread his arms, "am the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore?" Skye asked incredulously. "Isn't that some type of swear?"

Before the man could answer, Elissa asked him, pointing to the phoenix, "Ok, so is that, like, some sort of ugly pig?"

"Er, no," Professor Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eyes. "That is a phoenix; a bird. Not the school mascot."

"You have a school mascot?" Elissa asked. "What is it?"

"Stoopid!" Skye exclaimed, and commenced hitting her upside the head.

"Erm, right. So anyway, you have stumbled upon what no other Muggle has stumbled upon before-" Dumbledore tried to say before Elissa interrupted with "What the _fuck _is a Muggle?"

"Why, it's a non-magical person," he replied.

"Magic?" Skye asked eyes alight.

"Yes magic, but the thing is, Muggles can't get to the field, and _you_ did."

"So, what are you trying to say Old One?" Skye asked.

"Well that is where I come in. I think that I might have made a little boo-boo. I am trying to say that you all might be witches, but I seem to be failing." He paused for a moment, as if he was trying to sort things out himself. "Let me ask you something, have you ever done anything strange, like, when you were mad or upset?

Elissa remembered the time that the TV mysteriously exploded when her brother, Evan, changed the channel from her favorite soap opera. "Nope nothing unusual." Elissa replied.

Once again, Dumbledore sat back and regarded the two girls seriously. "Are you quite sure? Because I don't see any other way that you can see all these things. I mean, if you were a Muggle, you wouldn't be able to see this school, let alone set foot in it."

"Well," Skye said, apprehensively. "There was this one time, where I was taking a shower," she forgot to mention that it was with her ex-boyfriend. "And I didn't want my mother to come in, so when she opened the door, it kind of slammed in her face. But I don't know if that would really count...." She drifted off.

"That simple act probably means more than you think it does," Professor Dumbledore said earnestly. "Now," he turned to Elissa. "What about you? Any odd things ever happen to you?"

"No..." Elissa said, shaking he head. "I mean, I just do everyday things. You know, levitating, becoming invisible, changing my hair color without hair die, and see things before they happen. Oh, and things just seem to blow up around me. Just things like that."

"Right," Skye said slowly and sarcastically. "And there's _nothing _odd it that."

But before Elissa could come by with a witty and incisive retort, Dumbledore sat up in his chair and said, somewhat quickly, "You mean to tell me that you can change yourself at will, float without a broom, and become invisible? _And_, you can see things before they happen, along with make inanimate combust?" Seeing her nod, he said, surprised, "Well, my dear child, you are a very unique kind of witch."

"Right. Well, what are we supposed to do with this knowledge?" Skye asked in a business like tone. "Hop on a broomstick and fly away, get a wand and lean magic?"

"Well," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes. "That is the general idea."

"Wait, wait, wait a long minute here!" Elissa yelled. "Are you telling me, that I'm a witch, have been forever, but I was never told? And now you're making up for lost time by letting me attend this school?" When there was no answer by either Dumbledore or Skye, she asked, "Well."

"Shut up, Stoopid!" Skye hissed. "If I'm doing this, you are too."

"Fine," Elissa said, resolved. "When do we start, and when do we get our stuff?"

"Great," Dumbledore said, slapping his hands together. "Now, if you look this way, you'll see a hat. Now this isn't any other hat, its really a hat that...."

And as the old, magic hat was set on each of their head, placing them both in Gryffindor, they each felt like their life was about to dramatically change.


End file.
